


A Sugar Too Sweet

by Anonymous



Series: shit i refuse post off anon for no good reason [18]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Mafia Boss Mello, Sugar Baby Near, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Mello, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: idk if this is what you had in mind but I heard sugar daddy Mello and ran with it so I hope it’s okay 🤷♀️also i hope it’s readable because i didn’t really edit i just threw it into grammarly and i literally wrote this in a few hours
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: shit i refuse post off anon for no good reason [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	A Sugar Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckinqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/gifts).



> idk if this is what you had in mind but I heard sugar daddy Mello and ran with it so I hope it’s okay 🤷♀️
> 
> also i hope it’s readable because i didn’t really edit i just threw it into grammarly and i literally wrote this in a few hours

“Heading out already?” Linda asked, looking Near up and down. He’d been lucky enough that he could dress casually for once, rather than being stuffed in any of the formal clothes he’s usually had to suffer. 

“He wants me there early. I wouldn’t say no.” 

“No, of course not. He might not tip you if you did,” Linda laughed. There was a small bit of tension in her tone though. She didn’t like Mello much. He was too sketchy to her and Near could agree, but he was the one basically paying for Near’s college at this point. 

“I’ll be back later tonight,” Near said. 

“Have fun with him.” The smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, so Near shut the door quickly behind him. 

Neither of them really liked the situation. Near hadn’t intended on becoming a sugar baby (though he would never admit that’s what he was), but bills had kept piling up and he got desperate. 

And it just so happened one Mihael Keehl was looking for someone. 

Near at least could find solace in the fact he wasn’t even close to as old as some of the other… offers he’d gotten. 

Still, the man was cantankerous and hard to please. He paid well, but it was difficult to find out what he wanted. Or why he even needed a sugar baby, when he was young, rich, and attractive enough to get anyone else. 

Near had never asked. 

Mello was private for the most part anyway. When Near had asked what he did for a living, Mello had only responded with a cold “don’t ask about my work” and redirected the conversation. 

There was a sleek black car waiting for him outside his apartment building. Mello always sent the car for him after learning that Near didn’t like to drive, though Near insisted he didn’t need to. 

The back was stocked with liquor and chocolate, two of Mello’s favorite things. Near never touched any of it, despite the chauffeur assuring him it was fine if he did. It was all incredibly expensive, or at least it looked like it. 

Near had only been to Mello’s penthouse once before, but it was as luxurious as the rest of his tastes. He didn’t understand why one man needed all that space, but had kept his mouth zipped. Mello didn’t seem to mind when he talked back, but Near didn’t want to risk losing out on any money because he’d put Mello in a bad mood. 

Even though Mello paid well for his company, he _always_ had something extra for Near. Sometimes it was more money, but other times it was expensive gifts. The last gift had been a bottle of wine that must’ve cost hundreds of dollars, but Mello gave to him without thought when he’d mentioned that he and Linda drank wine frequently. 

There was a whole cabinet dedicated to liquor in the penthouse, but Near passed it without looking. If he did, Mello would pester him until he figured out which one Near wanted. 

Mello was draped across the couch, wearing leather, as usual. When they went out, Mello at least had the decency to wear a suit. Near didn’t understand why he would choose to lounge in _leather_ , though. 

“I’m bored,” Mello called, remote in hand. “There’s nothing to watch.” 

“Then do something else than be lazy,” Near retorted playfully, taking off his shoes. 

“Get us something to drink.” Mello waved towards the liquor cabinet. “I bought more of the scotch you liked.” 

“It’s not even 5 yet.” Still, Near picked two glasses off the shelf. 

“But it’s the weekend,” Mello pointed out, as if that changed anything. “You can drink whenever on the weekend.” Near huffed, but poured the scotch, pointedly ignoring the price tag on the bottle. 

Though he didn’t necessarily love the large penthouse, Near could appreciate the person who furnished the place. Every chair and sofa was the softest, most comfortable thing he’d ever sat on. Setting the two glasses on the coffee table, he sunk into the couch, sighing.

Mello watched him intensely, sipping at his scotch. It had unnerved Near at first, the way Mello stared at him, but he’d learned to ignore it. He thought perhaps Mello just needed to do it to ensure that he was getting what he wanted out of Near. 

“You should stay the night,” Mello prompted after a moment. 

“Here?” Near blinked back at him in surprise. Mello rarely ever requested he stay outside the times they agreed on. 

“Yes, here. Stay the night.” 

“I can’t, I have finals this week and I need to study.” It wasn’t a lie, but Near was also uneasy. Mello had been dropping small hints that he should stay over sometime, but Near had always brushed them off. He’d never forced Near into anything he didn’t want, but this was the most insistent he’d been. “I don’t have clothes anyway.” 

“You can borrow some,” Mello suggested. “But maybe next week instead. After your finals.” 

“Maybe.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just an invitation.” 

“I’ll see if I’m free next weekend,” Near said, biting his lip. _More like ask Linda if I should even do this…_ It wasn’t that he wasn’t attracted to Mello at all but… well, what he knew about Mello was limited and he didn’t want to take any risks. 

“I’ve been thinking about planning a trip since you’ll be free in the summer,” Mello mused. Near noticed him shifting closer, his arm wrapping around Near’s shoulder. “Is there anywhere you want to go?” 

“Not really.” 

“Not even any of the popular cities? Paris, Tokyo, London, Dubai, Rome?”

“How expensive will this trip be?” Near asked, picking up his glass of scotch. He wasn’t going to drink so early but Mello was choosing to be stubborn.

“That’s not something you need to worry about,” Mello said flippantly. “Is it so bad to just want to go on a nice vacation with you?” 

Before Near could answer, Mello lips were on his. Whenever Near tried to bring up anything about how much something cost (because sometimes Mello spent a ludicrous amount on things) Mello would simply shut him up by making out with him. 

Unfortunately, it worked almost every time. 

Mello pulled back, thumb brushing against Near’s bottom lip. Near let out a shaky breath. “That didn’t really answer my question.” 

“I won’t know how much it’ll cost until you tell me where you want to go,” Mello said teasingly. “I’ll let you think about it this week. We have better things to do right now.” 

Mello’s lips were on him again, teeth too, pushing him back down onto the couch.

* * *

Near walked through the penthouse, padding down the hall barefoot. Mello was passed out drunk. He’d downed most of the scotch from earlier, but Near had decided to let him sleep to waste the allotted time Near was supposed to be there. 

He’d just wake him up before he left. 

The idea of staying at the penthouse did seem to grow more appealing as he walked around. There was so much space to build his cities of dominoes and dice here, unlike his and Linda’s cramped little apartment. 

Mello’s office was bigger than his bedroom. Probably bigger than the apartment. Near looked around before stepping in. He knew that Mello didn’t want him knowing about his work life at all but… he was curious about it. 

There were papers strewn all across the large desk. Pictures too, of people Near didn’t know. 

He wasn’t any closer to figuring out what Mello’s profession even was. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone on the desk trilled loudly. Without thinking, he picked it up. 

“Boss, Jack got rid of the guy who was ripping us off. Sucker didn’t even see it coming. Anything else you wanted us to do?” 

“Um, this isn’t your boss,” Near said after gathering himself, hands shaking. 

“Well pass along the message. You’re his new whore, aren’t you?” 

“Okay.” Near quickly hung up the phone, hurrying out of the office. 

_Well, I guess I get why he doesn’t want me to know what he does. I can’t panic, he’ll get suspicious. Just play it off and get out…_

Near walked back into the living room where Mello was snoring, taking a few deep breaths. He shook Mello’s shoulder, waking him. 

“You got a work call,” Near said calmly when Mello blinked awake. “I don’t know what they were talking about, but they wanted me to tell you they got the job done and if they should do anything else regarding it.”

“Don’t ever answer that phone again,” Mello spat, still groggy from sleep. “Jesus, my head fucking hurts.” 

“I won’t, I’m sorry.” Near looked at the door anxiously. “I have to go home.” 

“It’s fine.” Mello pulled his head down, kissing Near roughly before laying back on the couch and mumbling sleepily. 

Near practically ran out the door, hoping that Mello wouldn’t even remember what he’d said. He didn’t want to become the next person to “be taken care of.”

**Author's Note:**

> I heard you were looking for a sugar daddy Mello fic fuckinqueen... so I hope you like it! And to the other people reading this as well :) I’ve always kinda wanted to do something like this (though my original idea was camboy Near and rich mafia boss Mello haha) but it helped kick me back into writing a bit!
> 
> also I saw the other prompt you have (little Near and caregiver Mello) and I would write that one too but I have no clue how to write little/caregiver stuff... so if anyone reading this writes... maybe do that idea too (for me and fuckinqueen bc I want to see that too)


End file.
